


Stars and Strawberries

by levi_trashh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Suga!, M/M, Picnic, Stars, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_trashh/pseuds/levi_trashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a surprise for Sugawara's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Strawberries

“Oikawa, what are you doing?” Sugawara felt the silk blindfold that covered his face. “What's going on?”

“Nothing, Suga-chan~. Just trust me!”

If Sugawara wasn't wearing a blindfold right now, his eyes would appear skeptical.

It's not like he didn't  _ trust  _ his boyfriend… Okay, maybe it's that he didn't trust him. He recalls a time before where Oikawa wanted to do trust falls. So Suga, being the good boyfriend he is, played along, but when he was falling, Oikawa got distracted by a text, and Suga hit his head on the hardwood.

“Where are we going?” He felt Oikawa moving his shoulders directly straight, so he complied and started walking.

“It's a surprise, Suga-chan!” Even though he knew Suga, couldn't see him, he still smiled brightly at the back of Suga’s head.

“I feel you smiling… Why are you smiling? Are you planning something weird? Are you trying to get us to do BDSM again?”

Oikawa’s melodic laugh filled his ears, “No, Suga-chan! Just be patient, and we’re at steps now so walk upwards.”

Suga complied, he closed his mouth and concentrated on taking steps until Oikawa’s voice told him to stop.

“We’re here, Suga-chan! You can take the blindfold off now.”

Suga brought him fingers up, and took the blindfold off, as darkness lifted from his view, he was met with fairy lights hanging above, a white and red checkered blanket sprawled on the concrete floor of the roof. A picnic basket stood in the middle, and all around them were stars of the night sky. Suga gasped, he was awed at the sight.

“Tooru! This is amazing!”

Oikawa blushed at him using his first name. It's not like he never said ‘Tooru’, it's just that it usually happens during sex, so he was happy about the usage.

“You're welcome, Sug-Koushi!”

“But, what is it for?”

Oikawa looked shocked, “Your birthday, silly!”

“Oh my god, I totally forgot, I've been so busy!”

Oikawa smiled fondly at his love, “Well, tonight you can relax with me.”

Suga’s eyes lit up, “I don't think I could ever relax with you around!”

“Hey! That's mean, Koushi! Meanie!”

Suga laughed and sat on the comfy blanket, “Come on, I'm hungry. What’d you pack?”

Oikawa joined him gleefully, “Super spicy mapo tofu for you, milk bread for me, and cheesecake with whipped cream strawberries for dessert!”

Sugawara clapped his hands, and showed a bright smile that could make the stars jealous, “Sounds yummy!”

They ate in silence for a bit, eating their respective items. Oikawa, curious, asked for a piece of the tofu and was left with a burning mouth. Suga laughed and sneaked a piece of his milk bread while he was coughing because of the spiciness. After a while, Oikawa grabbed the cheesecake, a bottle of whipped cream, and a box of strawberries from the basket.

He grabbed cake sparklers and put them on top.

“Happy birthday, Koushi! Make a wish.”

Sugawara closed his eyes in thought, smiled, then opened them up and made a wish.

“I loved this, Tooru.”

“Night’s not over yet, Koushi~! Time to stargaze.”

He moved the basket out of the way, and later down on his side facing Sugawara, balancing on his arm, Suga repeated the action on his opposite. He grabbed a strawberry from the container, put some whipped cream on, and started putting it towards Suga’s mouth, “Say ‘ahh’, Koushi~!”

Suga opened his mouth, and Oikawa fed it to him, “Yummy!”

Oikawa blushed, “Now, my turn, Koushi!”

“Of course.” Sugawara repeated Oikawa’s actions and fed one to him.

After Oikawa finished chewing, he noticed Suga looking at him with a weird expression, “What…?”

“Just...this.” Sugawara moved closer to Oikawa until warm lips met the side of Oikawa’s lips. He licked, getting off whipped cream that he saw before until shifted to his lips. Sweet met sweet, and Suga scooted closer to him, practically hugging him, his hands tangling up Oikawa’s hair. They parted to breathe and stared into each other's eyes.

“Happy birthday, Koushi.”

“I love you, Tooru.”

They snuggled into each other as a shooting star passed overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
